wikifanonafandomcom-20200213-history
Crystal Jewels Arcade 2
Crystal Jewels Arcade 2 is a Action-adventure roleplaying video game that is released on GameQ created by Maruko Jinko of the Crystal Jewels franchise. It was released in 1996 in Japan, United States, and Europe. It is part of Game Series II, and stars the player character, Roaracryst. The arcade game is the first spinoff games to be popular in its countries. It was sold 6 million copies and earned $7 billion. All Crystal Monsters are included in this game based on the main games. Gameplay and Plot The game is ready off within the Jarbon region. Roaracryst, and his friends, Ninecoat, Plantmore, Mouselette celebrates Miss Iccryst's birthday. She was captured by the evil Marukas to send her to Devil J. Roaracryst and his friends set out to seek out Miss Iccryst to avoid wasting her. there's eight levels required to pass before saving her. the primary one is that the parcel of land, the second is that the cave, the third one is that the forest, the fourth one is that the sweet, the fifth one is that the ghost tower, the sixth one is that the Mystery Road, the seventh one is that the place, and therefore the eighth one is that the dungeon. Roaracryst will bear 3 types:Super, Ultra, and Turbo victimization the net image. The game was in development in December 1995, and it's relevant to the initial Mario games. In 1995–1996 Crystal Jewels convention, Jinko appeared speech communication that he created Roaracryst his player character. The arcade game was free together with Crystal Jewels two conjointly has Roaracryst as a organism. the sport was portraying on the Crystal Monsters world and its variations from the Crystal Jewels games is that they're protagonists also. In 1993, once 2 games were finished, the sport reached five million copies. Reception and legacy Crystal Jewels Arcade is a multibillion dollar franchise within a bestselling game in the franchise. In Gamerankings, Crystal Jewels Arcade was rated 90% for a reason that it's culture and the concept is from Jinko's obsessions. Crystal Jewels Arcade was stated that it has a influence on Crystal Jewels Arcade fans. Though it was popular, it reaches a rank of 30 in "Top 100 Role-Playing Video Games". Since it was a influenced game, it's gaming strategies have " wowed" the players. Game rankings stated that Crystal Jewels Arcade have given players an opportunity to be in the Crystal World and play with each other with link. In AllGame, Crystal Jewels Arcade was 9 out of 10 for game design and new techniques. Crystal Jewels Arcade was popular through design, Crystal Monsters, and setting. AllGame stated, "These Crystal Monsters cannot be actually monsters that are out of Crystals, it is a bet that the Crystal Monsters have an impact on fans who loved Crystal Monsters!". EGM ranks the game 9 out of 10 and stated that the game sends the players a chance of seeing through the Crystal World. IGN listed Crystal Jewels Arcade 9 out of 10 and states that the game could possibly be a rank out of 20. References #1 7 and a Half Very Simple Things You Can Do To Save CRYSTAL JEWELS ARCADE #2 The Secret Of CRYSTAL JEWELS ARCADE #3 How To Sell CRYSTAL JEWELS ARCADE #4 7 Easy Ways To Make CRYSTAL JEWELS ARCADE Faster #5 13 Myths About CRYSTAL JEWELS ARCADE #6 The Anthony Robins Guide To CRYSTAL JEWELS ARCADE #7 Are You Embarrassed By Your CRYSTAL JEWELS ARCADE Skills? Here's What To Do #8 Short Story: The Truth About CRYSTAL JEWELS ARCADE #9 These 5 Simple CRYSTAL JEWELS ARCADE Tricks Will Pump Up Your Sales Almost Instantly #10 5 Sexy Ways To Improve Your CRYSTAL JEWELS ARCADE #11 5 Incredibly Useful CRYSTAL JEWELS ARCADE Tips For Small Businesses #12 9 Ridiculous Rules About CRYSTAL JEWELS ARCADE #13 Savvy|Smart|Sexy People Do CRYSTAL JEWELS ARCADE :) #14 5 Brilliant Ways To Teach Your Audience About CRYSTAL JEWELS ARCADE #15 Essential CRYSTAL JEWELS ARCADE Smartphone Apps #16 What Everyone Ought To Know About CRYSTAL JEWELS ARCADE #17 Cracking The CRYSTAL JEWELS ARCADE Code #18 Does CRYSTAL JEWELS ARCADE Sometimes Make You Feel Stupid? #19 Why CRYSTAL JEWELS ARCADE Is No Friend To Small Business #20 10 Warning Signs Of Your CRYSTAL JEWELS ARCADE Demise #21 Some People Excel At CRYSTAL JEWELS ARCADE And Some Don't - Which One Are You? #22 Find A Quick Way To CRYSTAL JEWELS ARCADE #23 3 Ways Twitter Destroyed My CRYSTAL JEWELS ARCADE Without Me Noticing #24 Here Is A Quick Cure For CRYSTAL JEWELS ARCADE #25 Who Else Wants To Be Successful With CRYSTAL JEWELS ARCADE #26 Fall In Love With CRYSTAL JEWELS ARCADE #27 Where Can You Find Free CRYSTAL JEWELS ARCADE Resources #28 A Guide To CRYSTAL JEWELS ARCADE At Any Age #29 Get Rid of CRYSTAL JEWELS ARCADE Once and For All #30 Where Is The Best CRYSTAL JEWELS ARCADE? #31 Why Ignoring CRYSTAL JEWELS ARCADE Will Cost You Time and Sales #32 Revolutionize Your CRYSTAL JEWELS ARCADE With These Easy-peasy Tips #33 Top 3 Ways To Buy A Used CRYSTAL JEWELS ARCADE #34 CRYSTAL JEWELS ARCADE: This Is What Professionals Do